Ups and Downs
by sarahp33
Summary: What will happen when Annabeth finds out that Percy kissed Rachel? Will her feelings for Percy be revealed? Before TLO! I KNOW IT SCREWS IT UP! I wrote before I read! First one so give me a break!
1. Reality Check

**Ok hey guys! I'm totally new to this! I've been writing for a while, but just started posting! This is like my first story ever so HELPFUL reviews and nothing TOO mean, please? I know it's kind of sucky but I worked hard on it! It's kind of long. Well it will be! Ok so here it is!**

"Oh my gods! I am SO ticked at Percy! I can't believe this! Percy KISSED Rachel! Stupid Percy! Stupid redheaded, mortal, annoying, clear-sighted Rachel. I mean Percy REALLY seems to like Rachel and because of that I don't. I've tried to like her for Percy's sake, but now I don't even have to anymore! I HATE PERCY! I'm not even going to talk to him," I ranted to myself through the end of crying.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy said totally unaware of my anger.

Silence.

"Annabeth?" He tried again.

"What?" I snapped.

"Oh! Are...are you ok?" He asked my back since it was turned to him.

"Do I look ok?" I said turning to reveal my tear streaked face.

"Oh my gods!"

"Yeah!"

"Who died?"

I shook my head and kept walking to the Aphrodite cabin to find Silena. She'd know what to do.

Now I know it was hard for Percy to get why I was so worked up. He didn't even know I liked him so much. He'd find out soon enough though.

"No seriously, what's wrong, Annabeth?"

"Nothing! Nothing, ok?" I said feeling more tears coming on.

"Annabeth."

I turned, running over to the beach where Silena was sitting.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth! Are you ok?" Silena gasped.

Silena and I had surprisingly become pretty good friends. I talked about Percy all the time and she talked about Beckendorf all the time. We were both sworn to secrecy, though. Besides her, Chiron was the only person (or centaur) that knew about my giant crush on Percy, and Chiron wasn't even supposed to know.

"No. I am most definitely not ok!" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Is it Percy?" she asked.

"Yes! I am so mad at him."

"Well what happened?"

"He...he," I couldn't even get it out.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Silena suggested.

I nodded yes and we went to the porch on the Big House and tried to sit away from Mr. D and Chiron.

"You know that mortal, Rachel, that Percy talks about, and I complain about?" I asked Silena, getting a hold of myself.

"Oh yeah."

"He KISSED her!" I almost shouted, but I stopped myself realizing Mr. D and Chiron were still out there with the rest of the campers.

"Wow! Now I totally agree that that's ridiculous, but it isn't like you to get all worked up about this."

"I know! But the fact that he wouldn't tell me!"

"He didn't want to hurt you."

"Well I wanna hurt him. At least we aren't going out. Then I wouldn't know what to do at all."

"How'd you find out?"

"Percy's mom. Or maybe him."  
"What?"

_So I told her how I was supposed to meet Percy at his apartment and we were supposed to ride to camp together with Argus driving us. When I got there a window was open and Percy's mom was hugging him goodbye. Thank gods I didn't knock. _

"_Mom you know you can't come. Camp isn't for mortals," Percy had said._

"_I know. I guess you'll miss Rachel then," Ms. Jackson said._

_OH MY GODS! Was I ticked at that!_

"_Mom! I kissed her _ONCE_ this summer."_

_I hadn't stuck around after that. I ran off crying and I had really hoped he had said something like _" And it was horrible!" _Or _"Well I guess I can't say that 'cause she kissed me_._"_ But I would never know_.

"Wow," Silena said.

"What should I do?" I asked desperately and close to tears after retelling the story.

"Tell him how you feel."

"NO!"

"Annabeth, it's either that or Rachel gets him first!"  
"But he doesn't like Rachel like that!" I shouted not even caring who heard me.

Silena raised an eyebrow.

"Or does he?" I said in a small, hurt voice.

"Maybe he doesn't, but that could all change. I'm a daughter of the goddess of love, Annabeth. Think I know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah."  
"Get out there then!"  
"Do I have to right this second?"  
"No. Think of the perfect way to say it and _then_ tell him."

"Shouldn't the guy tell the girl first?"  
"Not if the guy doesn't like the girl."  
"Oh thanks!"  
"Sorry. But if by any chance he _does_ beat you to it then your all taken care of as long as you tell him after he tells you."

"Oh my gods! There he is!"

"Remember! I never told you any of this!"

What happened to the Silena who had always said, "Don't worry he totally likes you back!" to me? I opened my mouth to say something, but she ran off.

**A/N: It's like 10:00 PM and I'm super tired, and on my computer the updating is SUPER complicated and like only Annabeth Chase can figure it out! LOL! (not that funny) Anywho! I'm posting chapters like non stop tonight! So just keep checking!**


	2. Fight

**Ooooh! Look who made a new super short chapter! Moi! Did I spell that right?**

"Annabeth! I saw you go down to the beach, but then I couldn't find you!"

"Why should you be looking for me? You should be in your cabin sulking 'cause you had to leave your stupid girlfriend, Rachel!" I screamed. I don't know what happened. It just all poured out of me. And then I started crying again.

"Annabeth!"

"Just go away!"

"NO!"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"ANNABETH, I DON'T LOVE RACHEL!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"DON'T TALK TO ME AT ALL TODAY! I DON'T WANNA PUT UP WITH YOU! YOU GET SO MAD EVERY TIME RACHEL'S NAME IS EVEN MENTIONED IN A SENTENCE!"

"DID YOU EVER THINK THAT THERE MIGHT BE A REASON FOR THAT?"

"TOO LATE! I KNOW YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU THINK MY WHOLE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU!"

That shut me up.

"Oh," I said totally broken.

**Sorry! I know it's short, but there's WAAAAY more!**


	3. Apologies, Explanations, and Laughter

**OK so as you know I am very tired at the moment. I had an acting thing last night and didn't get home until like 10. I had school all day today then went grocery shopping. Gods, why can't my mom do that alone? ANYWAY! I had state tests on Wednesday and Thursday Stupid brutal math! Well I'm probably boring you so enjoy the next chapter! **

Tears started streaming down my face. And I was crying hard. Not because Percy had kissed Rachel. I didn't even care about that anymore. I cared about the fact that Percy thought about me like that and I had never figured it out.

"Annabeth. Sorry." "No," I said trying to contain my tears and tucking a piece of loose hair from my ponytail behind my ear. "I'm sorry for interfering. Just tell me next time, ok?"

"I didn't mean-" he tried to say desperately.

I had already started running. I found myself laying in my empty cabin in my bunk. My brothers and sisters were probably at dinner. What had just happened?

Knock. Knock. "Come in," I said sighing.

"Annabeth. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." It was Percy apologizing.

"Really?" I said.

"Really. The way you were fighting. I had to come up with something. Something I knew I didn't mean. I hope your not mad. Who I am I kidding? You probably never want to see me again." Honestly, he was right.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" "Come sit," I said sitting up and swinging my feet over the other side of my bed and tapping the spot next to me.

He came over and sat close. Really close. I put my head on his shoulder. Why? I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Apparently he understood that we were both winging this and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Percy, I've been waiting to ask you this since I found out and I just don't know how." He looked a little confused. Then I think he realized what I was talking about.

"Oh yeah. Listen, I just-" "Percy, it's fine."

"But you were-" "I know."

"Can I explain?"

"Sure."

So this is what he told me:

_Rachel knocked on my door at like midnight. So, I got up and opened the door and found her standing there._

"_What? Are you kidding me?" I asked her._

"_What? I'm not allowed to come over anymore?" "Not at midnight." _

"_Well I thought if I had a good reason..." she said her voice trailing off._

"_Why are you here?" "Can I come in?" "Not if this can be quick."_

"_Well I thought you should know that-" She leaned in and kissed me. I swear my eyes boggled out of my head. I pushed her away in total disgust. _

"_WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" I yelled at her._

"_I just didn't want your little friend to beat me to it!" "That's a shame." "Huh?" "She kissed me last year. When I was about to die. While we were in Mt. St. Helens. And she has a name. It's Annabeth." _He blushed at this next part, but he still told me about it. _"And it's the prettiest name ever!"_

"_Fine! I'll just leave!" "Be my guest!" And that was it._

"So _she _kissed_ you_." "Yup." "Phew." "Phew?" "No..." I said blushing. Then he realized we were still "cuddling" and got all red.

"Oh sorry," I said taking my head off of his shoulder.

"No, I kind of liked it."

"Wait..." "About what I just said?"

"No. Well...No." "Ok. Then what was it?"

"Another thing I couldn't figure out how to say." "Ok. But first, sorry I made you cry." "Apology accepted." "Ok go on."

"Do you...ya know? Like Rachel? Like more than a friend? You seemed pretty mean to her in that story." "Well I guess she's alright. But she showed up at midnight! _Midnight_! So yeah I was ticked at her there." "K." "Why?"

"I was just curious." "Uh-huh," he said sarcastically.

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" I was sure I was gonna get him here.

"Yes. Wait. No! Wait. I said your _name _was pretty!"

I chuckled to let him know I was just playing. He looked seriously worried. Then he looked into my eyes and I looked into his. Those intense green eyes were just staring at my gray eyes. It was a scary moment. I felt my stomach flip with excitement at the weird feeling. I giggled and threw my hands over my mouth. That sent Percy laughing and soon we were just laughing at each other. I leaned into him laughing just because we were together and that's what two friends do.

**What shall happen next?**


	4. Confusion

**OK! CRAPPERS! I think I screwed up the chapters! They might be out of order! Gods, I hope this posts right! Stupid thing! God I hate Macs sometimes!**

After our little fit my brothers and sisters started to come inside which totally made Percy panic.

"Uh-oh! Are your brothers gonna beat me up? Are they like protective of you?" "Chill out!"

"Ok. Let's go outside." As we opened the door we ran into Chiron.

"Ah! Just who I was looking for! Come with me!" Percy and I looked at each other with smiles on our faces. I felt his hand grab mine and squeeze it and I squeezed his back. Chiron looked back and Percy let go as fast as anything. That made me laugh and he looked at me as if to silently say, "What?"

When we got to the Big House and sat down at Chiron and Mr.D's pinochle table and Chiron said that all four of us needed to talk.

"You take care of it, Chiron. I'm turning in for the night."

"Dionysus."

"These wretched brats are just gonna complain! I'm gonna go to bed!" "Fine." Then to us Chiron whispered, "Actually, that might not be a bad idea. We could do without him. However, I must ask, where were you at dinner?" We looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Um the truth?" Percy said stupidly.

"No! He wants us to lie to him! Gods Seaweed Brain!" I said giving him a little push.

"Ok fine. We were in Annabeth's cabin."

"Hmm...What exactly happened between you two? I heard you fighting earlier today."

So Percy and I shared the whole story and Chiron laughed every now and then. He kept stealing glances at me knowing my little secret about Percy. I guess Percy had one also because Chiron kept looking at him too. Chiron laughed and said, "Let's just try to not have it happen again." "Ok!" Percy and I chorused knowing that no way was this was never gonna happen again.

Then Silena came rushing in and dragged me out.

"So how'd it go? You guys seem happy! Did you tell him?" she shouted softly.

"Well we're friends again!" I said trying to get around it.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Ok! Fine, No!" "But why?" "Because we're friends again and I don't wanna wreck it by going all lovey dovey on him! It would totally freak him out, Silena! You know that!"

"Ok... but you guys would make such a cute couple!" "Where was this Silena when I was talking to you this morning?" "Well sorry! I was just setting you up for the worst, but since you haven't told him yet..."

"I think he might tell me soon," I squealed.

"Shhhh!" "What?" "He could be anywhere and it's close to curfew!" "I'll talk to you tomorrow!" "K! Maybe you can tell h-" "SILENA!" "Ok! Sorry!" she said running off to join her sisters.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked rounding the corner.

I caught my breath not realizing he had been so nearby during all of that.

"Didn't see me?" "Uh...no," I said stupidly. "Did you uh hear anything?" "No...why? Were you talking about me?" My face turned red. Why was talking to him so hard all of a sudden? I mean it wasn't any different. Well maybe it was. Now I was supposed to tell him I liked him. Maybe that was it. I doubt it. Maybe it was that I was falling deeper in love. Gods! Why does this have to be so confusing?

**What will Annabeth do? She is in deep turmoil! AHHH! Big words!**


	5. I'll Do Anything For You

***Yawn* It's been a long week. TGIF! On with the story.**

"Annabeth?" I must've looked like I was off in my own little world the way Percy was looking at me.

"Yeah?" "Are you ok?" "Um the truth?" I said playing with him.

"No I want you to lie to me!" he said pushing me and laughing.

"Well actually, no." "Oh really?" "Yes." "What can I do?"

There are a number of things I wanted to say right there. From "Love me!" to "Protect me!" and then there was "Pulverize Rachel" or "Quit dissing Luke" or maybe "Don't get killed." I ended up going with, "There's too much that can be done." "Excuse me?" "It feels like you do everything for me! Why add more to your list?"

"Because I'd do anything for you." Totally speechless. What was I supposed to say to that? "Really?" "Yup!"

"Why?" "Well..."

"Tell me!" "I...-" "GO TO BED!" Dionysus didn't like us standing on the porch talking.

"Dionysus!" Chiron scolded.

"Fine you tell 'em to, then!"

"Guys? Can you get going?" Chiron asked us stepping outside. "Yeah. Totally," Percy said looking a little forlorn about not finishing whatever he had to say.

"Come on! Before Mr.D freaks again."

"Ok I'll walk you to your cabin." "Ok. I have a question." "Yes?" "If Rachel kissed you, why did you say that you kissed Rachel?"

"Oh my gods! Are you serious?"

The truth was yes. I was totally serious.

"Sort of." "Ok. I said that because my mom thinks that we, meaning you and me, can't have a relationship if we only see each other during the summer. If I said that to her it would reassure her that I was making some sort of effort there in my hometown. I personally think she's wrong." "Uh...ok." Wow that was a lot to take in all at once. I realized we hadn't walked a foot so I began to walk off of the porch with Percy following.

"Annabeth I didn't get to finish what I was saying back on the porch. About why I would do anything for you." "I know." "So I'm gonna finish it now." We were almost at my cabin. This was it! He was going to tell me!

"COME ON ANNABETH!" It was one of my siblings.

"I'm sorry." "No. It's ok." "ANNABETH!" "HEY CAN YOU HOLD ON A SECOND?" Percy was obviously upset.

"Percy!" I scolded. "I just wanted a second to say goodbye!" "Oh." "So, bye." "Maybe we can finish this tomorrow." "I hope so." "Bye!" He gave me a hug which caught totally me off guard.

"Sorry," he said embarrassed at what he had just done.

"It's ok."

"Good. Bye."

I waved as I opened the door to my cabin and walked inside. Once I was tucked in bed and my siblings were all asleep, I thought for a long time. I thought about the fight me and Percy had, the sentence that had remained unfinished, and Silena's order. I also thought about other ways to tell Percy. Then it hit me. The sentence! Oh my gods! How stupid was I? The sentence was him trying to tell me about liking me. Even though it probably wasn't I fell asleep thinking about that and slept amazing! Not one bad dream.

**Is Annabeth wrong? FIND OUT! READ ON MY PERCY PEEPS! **


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Yes I am talking about Rachel! Today in Art we made these lame popsicle stick people. I made Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Grover, Riptide, and Rachel. Rachel looks horrible (purposely!) **

The next morning I got dressed and found Silena waiting outside for me.

"Silena!" "What?" "I have the BEST news!" We were walking side by side over to the Dining Pavilion.

"Well what is it?" "There's something that Percy keeps trying to tell me except we ALWAYS get interrupted when he brings it up. I think he might be trying to tell me that he likes me!" "Well that would take a whole lot of weight off of your shoulders!" "Tell me about it!"

"Oh! Gotta go! Too bad we can't sit together!" "I know right?" "Yeah! See you later!" I went over to sit down at my table when I felt someone bump into me. It was Clarisse. "What do you want?" I said trying to look tough.

"Wise-Girl, you don't run this camp. So back off of everyone!" "What?" "I saw you yelling at Percy and you're taking time away from Beckendorf and Silena by hanging out with her!"

"Since when do _you_ care?" "What the Hades are you doing to her? Oh and Clarisse? Wise-Girl is what _I _call her now!" I heard Percy say coming over behind me.

"Whatever! Just watch out," Clarisse surrendered and walked away.

"Uh thanks." "No prob." I smiled and went to sit down.

After breakfast I went about my daily activities. Every time I saw Percy at his classes I felt this emptiness. It was weird. Like I couldn't stand not being near him. I was over by the volley ball court with a good view of Half Blood Hill and Thalia's Pine towards lunchtime. I know that's where the magical borders started which explained what I was seeing. I was looking at this redheaded girl trying her hardest to get into camp. I took a sip of my water bottle and laughed.

**Short I know. But sometimes that's how a story works! I wrote this like 3 months ago! Songs are stuck in my head!**


	7. Emptiness

**Ok so here's my newest chapter. I woke up SUUUPER early this morning! I wanted to sleep in. Oh well! On with the story!**

I saw Percy walking over to me. Then he sat down next to me and we started talking. Then he realized Rachel's endless struggle trying to get into camp.

"What the Hades?" Percy said slowly. I just sat and laughed.

"What the heck is going on?" Percy asked again.

"This has been going on for like half an hour." Percy laughed and I saw pure joy in his eyes.

"You know we're being super mean?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I realize that." "Let's go check this out!" "Ok!" So we both got up and walked over to the magical border line, and I was about to say something when Percy butt in.

"Why are you here?" he said like he was some sort of brat.

I chuckled.

"I just...-" "Yeah in case you were wondering, camp is for_ HALF BLOODS ONLY! _ Not _MORTALS!_" He said mortals like it was a swear, full of disgust.

"But I just thought-" "Rachel? Either you're lost or you're here to beat my "little friend" to something else. Maybe you should come again at _MIDNIGHT_ and _KISS ME AGAIN!_"

"I'd like that!" He gave her a look and started to walk away.

"WAIT! PERCY! WAIT!" Rachel desperately cried out.

"What is your problem, Rachel?" "_My _problem? How about _yours_?"

"MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU MADE THE GIRL I CARE MOST ABOUT AND WOULD GIVE MY LIFE FOR CRY!" he yelled pointing at me. "YOU MADE ME SAY THINGS I DIDN'T MEAN! YOU MADE ME HURT ANNABETH! GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!

"And where should that be?"

"TARTARUS! KRONOS' ARMY! I DON'T CARE! JUST NOT HERE!"

"But Percy!"

"Rachel, it's time for you to go now," I said saving Percy the work.

Rachel ran off totally confused.

"You didn't have to do that," I told Percy.

"Don't worry! I wanted to!" he said watching Rachel run towards the street.

"You're in some mood this week." "I guess you could say that," he said fired up from yelling. "You don't even feel bad?" "Maybe a little." "I bet she's crying." I knew she was. I had seen tears in her eyes. I kind of felt bad for her. "Let her." "Percy."

"Ok! Fine! I'll tell her I'm sorry!" he said holding up his hands in surrender. "I still don't feel as bad as I did yesterday with you though! And what happened to you? One second you hate her? The next you stand up for her? Gods! I just don't understand girls!" I knew he was talking about our fight, but I didn't say anything. I walked with him to the Big House and sat in on the Iris Message.

"Hi Rachel." "Oh. It's you." "I wanted to say I'm sor- sorr-" he said pretending it was just too hard to say that it wouldn't come out of his mouth. "Percy! Just say it!" I scolded him.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about yelling at you." "Sorry for interrupting camp." "So now we're even." "Yup." "See you next school year, then." "I guess." Percy waved his hand over the message and it disappeared. Then he pretended to choke and I gave him a shove.

"I just don't get it! Why all of a sudden, is it, that you feel the need to stick up for her?" "Because as much as I hate her I know how _I_ felt when we fought so I thought you should apologize." "Ok yeah. I'll give you that." "So what should we do now?" "Eat! Come on! It's lunchtime!"

So we went to lunch and didn't sit together because of the rules. There was that emptiness again. It was filled every time I was with him though. And it still lurked a little when he was talking to Rachel through the Iris Message. What was I going to do?

**Will Annabeth FINALLY tell him?**


	8. I love you!

**Ok next chapter. BTW I don't own PJO!**

"I saw what happened!" I jumped. I turned and saw Silena standing behind me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah?" "That was super nice of you." "Yeah I guess." "You're on your way to Percy's heart!" "Shut up! You don't know where he is!"

She laughed and ran off.

"Hey!" Percy said finding me. "Oh hey!"

"Do you really-" "Care about you most?" Since when could he read my mind?

"Kind of." I said standing up. "Of course I do!" "Seriously?" "Annabeth, my fatal flaw is loyalty." "So that's the only reason you would give your life for me?" I asked a little saddened. "Definitely not! Which reminds me. We still haven't finished that conversation."

"I wouldn't expect to today, either." "What? Why?" "It's impossible to finish!" "Not if I get it out now! But we need to be alone." "Alone?" "Yes." "Just you and me?" "Yup." "Awesome!" "What?" "Uh...nothing."

"Yeah sure."

So he took me to his cabin and we sat on his bunk. Considering Tyson wasn't there it was quiet. Percy took my hand and I could feel him staring at me. I didn't know what to do. Gods I wished Silena was there. "Look there's something I've been needing to tell you. I've racked my brain trying to think of ways to tell you, but nothing can come to me. And I really hope you don't slug me when I tell you this." My stomach flipped again. The emptiness was long gone and I could fell my self wanting to smile. I wasn't sure if I should or not, so I didn't.

"Why would I slug you? That's why you have Clarisse." "Yeah I know. I just wasn't sure." He looked at the wall across from us and I could tell he was thinking hard.

"While your thinking, can I tell you something?" I asked shakily. I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

"Yeah," he said way unfocused.

"I...I-" "Love you!" he finished.

**Quite intriguing! **


	9. Scaring Grover

**Percy and Annabeth are trying to tell each other important info that really affects the over obsessed one's life! Seriously do my poll! NOW!**

"Oh my gods!" I blurted out.

"That wasn't what you were gonna say was it?"

"Actually..." "No way!" "Well it depends on what we're talking about." "Well I'm talking about you loving me as much as I love you." "Ok so I see we're on the same page here." "We are?" "Totally!" He gave me a big hug and I smiled so big it wasn't even funny. But then again Percy was just as bad. As we walked out of his cabin I saw Chiron standing near-ish to his cabin door looking at our clasped hands. "So I see you told her?" Chiron asked Percy.

"Told me what?" "Oh you know what!" "Oh that." "Yeah." "And you told Percy?" Chiron asked directing his attention to me.

"Yup!" I said smiling. "Oh my gods!" Silena said running up to us. "You told each other?" "Uh-huh!" I practically shouted.

Silena screamed and ran off. Percy pulled me in for another hug and I knew it was the best day ever. After that Chiron went away. Then I realized I hadn't seen Grover.

"Hey! Where's Grover?" "He was doing some work with environmental stuff," Percy told me.

"He's gonna be totally freaked out," I pointed out.

"By?" "Hello?" I said shaking my hand that was holding his reminding him that we were holding hands.

"Oh yeah. He'll get over it."

I laughed. Oh my gods! I couldn't believe it! Percy and Annabeth! We were a couple!

"Believe me! It's time I scare him with some romance. I mean seriously, I come back to camp and he's got a girlfriend? What's that all about?" Percy was talking about how Grover had never told him about his girlfriend, Juniper, the nymph he was dating.

"Guys? Woah!" It was Grover's voice.

We whipped around and saw Grover staring at our clasped hands.

"Oh yeah! This?" Percy said.

"Since when are... you guys! How long have I been gone?" "Now you know how I felt when I first saw you with Juniper for the first time!" Percy laughed, letting go of my hand to high five Grover.

"Phew! I thought for a minute you guys were really going out!" Grover took this all as a joke at first. "We_ are_ really going out," I said.

"Woah! Percy! You have GOT TO fill me in!" Grover said totally freaked.

**My dad told me Juniper and Grover were dumb. He said Juniper was because she dated "someone who eats grass" and Grover was stupid because he dates "a tree!" Well at least it's not the enemy like in Batman! He still ceases to believe that Percy is better than Batman! What do you think?**


	10. Redheaded Tormentor

**Yeah I'm getting sick of writing author's notes so there probably won't be very many! Don't worry the story is almost over! I'm updating like keeerrrrazzzyyy today!**

We walked down to the beach to talk. Grover leading with me and Percy behind. Percy had his arm around me and I was snuggled into his shoulder.

Grover spread out a blanket on the sand and we all sat down. Percy and I told the whole story of the past three days. It was dark by the time we were done and me and Percy were laying down on the blanket.

"Well I'm going to bed," Grover said yawning.

"Ok. I think we're gonna stay here for a little while," Percy said.

"Have fun you two!" Grover said waving as he walked away.

"So it's just us," Percy said.

"Yup," I replied.

Percy had his arm around me and I had my head resting on his chest, shoulder, that whole area. We talked until I fell asleep right there on the beach. He tapped me, and I woke up.

"Annabeth?" "Yeah?" "It's ok if you just wanna stay here." "Ok," I said smiling.

I turned on my side to face him and he wrapped his arms around me. When I woke up in the morning Percy was looking at me smiling. I was still in his arms, and I smiled.

"Percy?" "Uh-huh?" he said chuckling in happiness.

"Our parents." "Are gonna be ticked?" "Well maybe not so much Poseidon." "But totally Athena!" "Hey!" "What? I only speak the truth!" "Yeah I guess." "At least it'll only be me getting pulverized!"

"I don't like that idea." "I know. Neither do I."

"It would be weird if we just started dating and you died." "Let's not jinx it!"

"I need to get dressed."

"You _are_ dressed." "In yesterday's clothes!" "Right." "Oh my gods!" "What?"

"What time is it?" "Nine, why?" How did he know that? "We missed breakfast!" "Oh! We're gonna hear about this."

"Ya think?"

I got up and ran to my cabin to get dressed. I had all my clothes picked out and laid out. My orange camp half blood t-shirt, some short jean shorts, and my normal sneakers. I was about ready to start getting dressed when Seaweed Brain ran into my cabin.

"Seaweed Brain!" "What?" "Have you ever heard of knocking?" "Why?" "Um... I was kind of oh I don't know...CHANGING!" "Oh sorry!" he said getting red faced.

"Can this wait?" "Oh yeah. Definitely." So I got dressed _without_ Percy's company. When I was all done I went outside to find Percy gone.

"Chiron?" I asked when I found him.

"Yes, Annabeth?" He didn't even bring up missing breakfast. "Where's Percy?" "One of his friends from Goode called. She was in trouble. Called herself Red. She's clear sighted you know!"

"WHAT?"

"I know! To think of another clear sighted mortal being born!" "That's _not _what I'm talking about!" "Oh. Well this is probably something an old centaur like me wouldn't know about. Try talking to Silena!" "Oh believe me I will!"

After a little searching I found Beckendorf and Silena talking. Silena was laughing and Beckendorf had his arm around her. I shook my head. What was I gonna do? I didn't want to interrupt them, but Percy had run off to save Rachel. Silena saw me, told Beckendorf she had something to do, and ran towards me.

"Hey come with me." "Um... ok," I stuttered.

We walked over to where Beckendorf was sitting and Silena asked me if I minded her telling Beckendorf about what we had been doing lately. I shook my head no, I didn't mind.

"We've been working on Percy and Annabeth," Silena told her boyfriend.

"Ok! Whatever you have to do," Beckendorf said getting up and walking to the forges.

"What did he do this time?"

"HE RAN OFF TO "SAVE STUPID RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"She could be in trouble." "Last time Rachel showed up at Percy's house she put her lips all over his face!" I was still shouting.

"Annabeth calm _down_!"

"But he's my _boyfriend_!" "Yes he is. Yesterday you told him to apologize to Rachel. Why are you mad at this?" "He was waiting for me and ran off!" "But he would've run off for you!" "But the thing is he doesn't usually trust Rachel. At least I don't think he does. He didn't care that she was crying. If he cares about her more than me I guess he was lying..." my voice trailed off. I didn't want to cry about this, but it felt inevitable. Stupid demigod stuff!

"Oh Annabeth!" "Sometimes I wonder what the point is!" "You know Aphrodite told Per-" "Yeah. He told me. That she wanted a _tragic_ love story." "Tell me about a sweet time between you two. Like you two on the beach last night. It was _so, so, so _cute! It'll help thinking about that moment again." "Ok. It can't hurt."

So I told her about a few years ago when Percy thought Artemis was going to ask me to be the new lieutenant and he freaked.

"That is _so _Percy! He was rescuing you, right? I hear a lot from my mom! Surprisingly," Silena laughed at the end of the story.

"What's so me?" Percy said coming up behind me.

"Where were you, sweetie?" I said playing dumb.

"I was visiting Tyson?"

"Oh! Were there any monsters?" "No..." "Perhaps you forgot about hanging out with me after I got dressed and decided to go visit Tyson. I'm _sure_ that's it."

"Oh boy. I'm in trouble!" "No! As long as you tell me where you were." He silently mouthed "Help Me!" to Silena who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok I'm gonna be totally honest with you. I was with Rachel. She called camp and told me she was in serious trouble. I heard crashing noises and screaming in the background and with your sudden liking to her I thought I should go help." "I do not like Rachel. I said I felt bad for her. For those few minutes. What happened when you got there?" "She told me she would be back at camp. I told her that was ridiculous. I also found her relatives screaming and breaking small trinkets when I first showed up. So it was a fake monster attack. When I left she tried to kiss me again, but I told her to back off."

"Now _that _I believe."

"She just won't give up!" "I know!" He let out a big sigh and then his face lit up.

"I've got it!" "What?" "When she comes back we show her just how much we like each other!"


	11. Break Up

**Yeah I know you're probably staring at this chapter title like WHAT? BREAK UP? But that's not what happens! Crap! I'm writing another author's note!**

"She doesn't know yet?"

"Like I was gonna tell her?"

"Oh yeah, true."

And then we heard it.

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!"

"And so the torture begins!" Percy said annoyed.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Good luck!" Silena said getting up to find Beckendorf.

"Come on," he said cuddling me up to him. He was taller than me now, so it looked more normal than it would've last year when _I _was the taller one. We walked down to the magical borders together. I felt him laugh as he saw Rachel's horror stricken face.

"Wha- when?" Rachel demanded.

"Yesterday," Percy nodded with satisfaction.

"You know, I had his heart first, Annabeth! And that will never ever change!"

"I had his heart when we were _twelve_! Hear that Rachel? _Twelve_!" Percy laughed, kissed the top of my head and we turned to walk away.

Then he whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna pick you up now, ok?"

"It's cool with me."

So he picked me up newlywed style and we listened to one last attempt catch in Rachel's throat as we walked away.

"Well that's a story to tell our kids!" Percy said. I was still in his arms. I cracked a smile.

"Yeah, if we live that long!"

"I've never thought about that, I guess."

"Well I'd like to try to stay away from that thought, too."

He carried me all the way to the amphitheater for a special meeting. It was a meeting about getting quests. Pretty much boring stuff Percy and I had heard since the day we found out we were demigods. Once we got near the entrance Percy put me down and we laughed. He grabbed my hand and we found seats. While Chiron was talking Percy and I pretty much ignored him until he called us up. We weren't sure about the whole "Oh! We're a couple!" concept, I guess you could call it, in public. So we didn't hold hands or anything, but Grover kept smiling at us like he was willing us to hold hands or something. Then he decided it was enough of nothing and screamed out, "GO PERCABETH!" It totally freaked us out.

"Percabeth?" Percy whispered to me.

"Yeah," I said laughing.

"What is it?"

"You mean Percabeth?"

"Yeah."

"Think about it."

He put on this fake face and pretended he was thinking very hard.

"Oh my gods!" he was freaking out which made me laugh. "It's our..our COUPLE NICKNAME! YES! WE HAVE A COUPLE NICKNAME!" I couldn't stop it. I was going into hysterics as Percy did this little dance and kept chanting "WE HAVE A NICKNAME! WE HAVE A NICKNAME!"

"Since when is this so exciting?" I asked through laughs.

"I don't know! But now I know that we're official!" Percy said. We forgot the whole audience was watching and listening to us. Of course that was only until Silena yelled out, "NOT UNTIL YOU KISS HER!" Poor Percy. He was got so red. Well I'm pretty sure I wasn't less red but still. Then he looked at me with this _huge_ smile, like this giant, massive, immense grin.

"What the heck?" he said casually while running over to me.

He kissed me right there in the middle of everyone. It felt like hours, but it was only a few seconds. The crowd clapped and cheered as we pulled away. But Grover and Silena were clapping the loudest. He picked me up in a hug and we were laughing and smiling.

"GO PERCABETH!" Grover and Silena shouted. Right then and there I knew this relationship was gonna last.

The next day was extremely awkward. Chiron was worried about people getting hurt, cursed, killed, pulverized, maimed, etc. etc. because of me and Percy. We had this whole elaborate, intense conversation on the porch.

"Now I want you to know, I can't picture either of you with anyone besides each other. But this relationship is a threat to the health of camp," Chiron told us. I saw Percy ball his hands into fists, but I tapped him signaling to calm down until we finished this.

"Yeah, we kind of thought about that," I lied.

"So what should we do?" Percy asked trying his best to sound concerned.

"Well, Percy I want you to think about something," Chiron started.

"Which is?"

"Breaking up with Annabeth."

"WHAT?" Percy said getting upset. "How could you even THINK about that? I will never, ever, ever break Annabeth's heart like that! I've hurt her enough already this summer!"

Who said it would break my heart? Well it probably would've.

"Percy."

"Chiron. You don't get it. Someone as old as you wouldn't understand!"

"Percy!" I said. "Let him finish! And don't be mean."

"Well he'd better have a pretty good reason for all of this."

"I do. Think about this. Percy you're a son of Poseidon. _Poseidon!_ You are a big threat. Much bigger than Annabeth. The longer you're with her the more potential she has to get hurt. Percy it might be the only choice you have if you want to keep her alive."

I hadn't really thought about this before. It made sense, but I saved Percy's life as much as he saved mine. This was a lot to take in and I didn't know what to think about it.

"But Chiron," Percy argued.

"Annabeth? What's your take on this?" Chiron asked me.

"I... I don't. I'm not totally sure," I admitted.

I saw Percy's face fall, and I knew that's not what he wanted to hear, but what was I gonna do?

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah, Percy?"

"Are you sure you don't know?"

The truth was I did know. Sort of. But I wasn't sure if that's what I should say or not. I saw where Chiron was coming from, but me and Percy were a team. He would probably die without me. What then? It was possible that I could die without him, too. I was so confused.

"Well... Chiron I totally get what you're saying. But me and Percy. We're a team. He would probably die without me fighting by his side. It's not likely, but it is possible, that I could die without him, too."

"Annabeth, Percy might die without you, but don't you understand that that could be for the better?"

"Hey!" Percy was offended.

"I'm sorry Percy, but it's the truth. So Annabeth would you rather have you or Percy die?" I didn't even have to think about it.

"Me," I said.

"No!" Percy exclaimed. "You can't die. I'd be broken. No, no, no, no! You can't die!"

"Well neither can you!"

"But I'd give my life to save you!" "

If you died to save me, I'd...I'd," I started not sure what to say next. I thought about what I would do if Percy died. I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I'd kill myself, Percy! Just so I could be with you in the Underworld!"

"But you don't deserve to suffer down there!"

"Neither do you!"

"Annabeth, my birth started the end of the world! I shouldn't even be alive! And if you died, I'd die trying to save you from Hades' grip!"

"Percy," I said. My hands shaking I reached over and grabbed one of his. I squeezed it and got up running off to the beach.

**See? I told you they weren't breaking up! They were just having an awkward moment. Um BTW some dialogue is super screwy. Like not separate paragraphs. I'm pretty sure you can figure it out though! **


	12. A Visit to the Oracle and a Magic Moment

**LAST CHAPTER! I had really bad hiccups last night.**

Percy stayed and talked to Chiron and then came down to talk to me.

"Annabeth?" he said.

"Yes?" I said turning and standing to face him.

"Chiron said to visit the Oracle about this." "Really?" I despised the Oracle. It scared me so much. It had brought me so much confusion last summer. I never wanted to see it again.

"I hate it, too." "Well we'll go together." "Come on. Let's go."

So we walked up to the attic together and Percy said the weirdest thing to the Oracle.

"Guide us to the right answer, Oracle!" Percy said, his voice shaking.

"Really Percy?" "Well I don't know what to say to it!" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Then it came.

_Towards Annabeth Percy will become protective_

_Annabeth will look at Luke with a new prospective_

_Annabeth will soon become weak_

_Percy will be the opposite_

_Athena and Poseidon will see the light_

"Something's wrong with the Oracle!" I said.

"It didn't rhyme!" "Let's go tell Chiron." So we went down to Chiron and told him everything. The prophecy, the not rhyming.

"I feared this," Chiron told us.

"What?" Percy asked. He realized I was still holding on to his hand for dear life because I was still worried about the visit to the Oracle. He squeezed my hand and laughed. I did too.

"I feared that Annabeth was going to become weaker. Percy, Annabeth, as your relationship takes off and grows deeper, Percy will have more duties to protect and save Annabeth for you will be stronger. Annabeth, things will become confusing for you and Percy will help you through it. He will protect you. Don't worry. Whatever will be, will be." "That was deep!" Percy said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I leave you to figure out the rest." We nodded and we walked down to his cabin.

"Let's think about this," he said sitting down next to me on his bunk. "We figured out the whole Percy will be protective and Annabeth will be weak lines. Oh and Percy will be opposite. You're gonna become stronger." "Yeah. Maybe Luke will do something to help you realize that, yes he's become evil and that won't change." "Probably."

"Athena and Poseidon will see the light..." I said sinking into thought.

"They'll realize our relationship isn't so bad? I mean there's a million other creeps besides me you could be dating. Like you could be dating Luke," Percy suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing. Well not all the same thing. But the general idea." "Sometimes I hate being a demigod," Percy said.

"Too bad we can't just be two normal people in love," I sighed. He kissed me once more and he held me tight.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"No matter what happens, just remember I've got your back. I promise I won't let anything touch you. Any monster that so much as _breathes_ on you, I will pulverize," he told me. "I love you, Percy." "I love you too, Annabeth."

I didn't know who would live or who would die, I didn't know who would betray us, I had no idea about what was going to happen, but in that moment as he kissed me, the world disappeared, my worries slipped away, and I didn't care about our future or the prophecy or anything for that one perfect second.

All because of his love for me. I didn't care.

**ALL DONE! NOW I'M GOING TO TYPE SOME OF THE STORIES I WROTE RECENTLY IN MY NOTEBOOK AND POST THEM! YAAAAAY!**


End file.
